The Drama of a Christmas Party
by BluMoonKittyKitty
Summary: Tamaki plans a host club Christmas Gala as a sponsor for the host club. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki are all fighting with that one special dance with Haruhi, but what happens when someone else steals the spotlight? T to be safe. HikaXHaruXKao, TamaXHaru, KyoXHaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I haven't been updating lately since I recently got a Tumblr account and have spent a lot of time trying to gain followers (you guys can follow me, my blog name is the-confuddler). But I've decided to come back and write some more.**

**Summary: The hosts are promoting themselves by hosting a Christmas party. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru are all racing to get Haruhi's attention and ask her for the final dance, but will any of them get a chance before someone else steals the spotlight? Some HikaXHaruXKao, TamaXHaru, and KyoXHaru.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tamaki walked into the Host Club proudly, holding invitations high in the air. "Gentlemen and Haruhi, gather around! I have something we need to discuss!"

Haruhi groaned, setting down the teacup she was drinking out of and rising from the table she was sitting on. "What is it this time?" she mumbled.

Hikaru and Kaoru remained motionless on the couch, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, calmly walking across the room and taking a seat at the couch across from the twins.

Haruhi sat on the arm of the couch that Kyoya was sitting on, giving him a small look as if to ask silently if it would be added to her debt. He responded with a small chuckle.

Mori and Hunny emerged from the curtains that hid the large cake freezer, Hunny riding Mori like a horse. He giggled softly at the sight of Tamaki frantically waving paper around. Mori calmly stopped at the couch Haruhi and Kyoya occupied, standing silently behind it with a hand on the cushion.

Tamaki grinned, handing them each a piece of paper. "Today we announce the first ever Ouran Host Club Christmas Gala!" he chimed. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"I assume if I don't attend, it'll be added to my debt," Haruhi muttered as she took the paper.

"That is the case," Kyoya replied to her comment, also taking a piece of paper. He adjusted his glasses and looked at it carefully.

"This is stupid," the twins said in unison as they read over their papers.

Mori remained silent as Hunny bounced with joy on his shoulders, reading the paper. "This looks like so much fun, Tama-chan! Where did you get the idea?"

Tamaki giggled. "I've been planning this for a while, but this year I've decided to follow through with my plans! It'll be so exciting!"

"Oh, brother..." Haruhi mumbled as she read it over and over.

"Allow me to read it aloud," Tamaki cleared his throat quite dramatically. "You're cordially invited to the first ever Ouran Host Club Christmas Gala! There will be dancing, music, and a large assortment of foods. A lucky lady at the end of the evening will get one special dance with the king of the host club. We hope to see you there on Christmas Eve, from six o'clock in the evening to midnight!"

"Six hours of that?" Haruhi asked. She looked at Tamaki with puppy dog eyes. "Why so long?"

"We need to make sure every host pleases every guest," Tamaki replied as if she should have known the whole time. Haruhi groaned.

"What do we do about Haruhi, boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, she's a girl and we're all guys," Kaoru finished.

"I'm glad you asked!" Tamaki beamed. "Haruhi will be dressed up as a girl!"

"What?!" Haruhi asked, not knowing a thing about the plans. "Wouldn't that be strict violation of my debt?"

"No," Kyoya responded before Tamaki could, "Tamaki and I decided tonight would be the perfect night to reveal your true gender."

Haruhi slouched down in the seat, watching the twins' faces go pale. Kyoya continued, "We're thinking about starting a separate club since we have so much space in the previous. We're thinking a hostess club, and you'll be club president."

"Do I get a say in this?" Haruhi muttered.

"Not particularly," Kyoya replied with a chuckle.

"MY DAUGHTER AND I, WORKING SIDE BY SIDE AS HOST CLUB PRESIDENTS!" Tamaki cheered, daydreaming mindlessly about him and the girl working together.

"But boss," Hikaru began.

"Couldn't this make us lose customers?" Kaoru finished their desperate attempt to keep Haruhi a part of their games.

"Nonsense! There will be many men there also," Tamaki smiled.

"Why would they come to a Host Club Christmas Gala?" Haruhi mumbled.

"Well why wouldn't they?! Many single girls who have nowhere else to go come, therefore boys also dress up and try to pick up some girls there!" Tamaki paused, glancing at each of the hosts in turn. After he had, he fixed his gaze on Haruhi again. "You're going to need to grow your hair out until then."

"It's already pretty long," Haruhi said. Her hair grew out quickly.

"We want this to be believable," Kyoya looked at her. "Many girls have known you as a boy for a while."

Haruhi mumbled cuss words, shrinking into the couch even more. The twins still stared at her, absent-minded. She looked to the left, seeing Tamaki off in lala land, then to the right, seeing Kyoya tapping away on his tablet. She middle-fingered the both of them. "Stop staring at me," she said loud enough so they could hear.

The twins smiled deviously. "Haruhi, we need to do some...fittings for your dress later this evening. Care coming to our place?"

Haruhi shook her head bluntly, the twins sticking out their bottom lips and looking at her with puppy dog eyes. "Why not?" Hikaru asked. "Kao, I think she doesn't like us!"

"It's just..." Haruhi was feeling guilty. "My dad...he expects me home for dinner..." she mumbled.

"We'll call him and ask for you!" Kaoru offered.

"I don't need anyone to talk to my father for me!" Haruhi screamed suddenly, causing Hunny's eyes to tear up, Tamaki to snap out of lala land, and Kyoya to look up. Haruhi scoffed at them, standing up and grabbing her bag and leaving the room.

The twins stared at the door as it closed quietly behind the girl. They looked to each other. "Should we follow?" Kaoru asked.

"No, something really big is wrong here," Hikaru responded. "I'll send her a text."

Haruhi groaned as her phone buzzed inside her pocket. She took it out, expecting a text from Kyoya saying that she had just added another however much to the debt for scuffing the marble flooring. Instead, she saw the name 'Hitachiin' flashing, groaning again. She slipped the phone back into her pocket, not reading the message.

"She didn't answer..." Hikaru whispered after ten minutes of waiting with phone in hand.

"Maybe she's just replying slower than usual," Kaoru suggested.

"Maybe..."

After waiting a half hour in the room, they were the only two left. Hikaru was getting upset, Haruhi still hadn't answered. "What did we do wrong?" he asked his doppelganger, tears forming in his eyes.

Kaoru also had tears forming in his eyes. "Something really serious must be going on for her not to text us back."

"Either that or she's sick of us."

"Don't say that, Hika."

"It's true though!"

Kaoru froze, a look of bewilderment on his face. "It's very true..." he muttered. Hikaru wrapped his arm around his twin's waist, pulling him close. Kaoru rested his head on his brother's shoulder.

They remained there for a while, tears falling freely. "Do you think she's grown apart from us, Hika?" Kaoru asked, frown on his face.

"No...I think she just has a lot going on."

By this time an hour had gone by, and Haruhi had walked herself to the apartment. She opened the door using the key in her handbag, putting it back after unlocking the door. She pushed it open and walked inside to see an unusually clean room. She sighed, her father cleaned when he was angry. She quietly crept through the room and made it into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, seeing the still unread message from the twins. She sighed, opening the message and reading it out loud softly.

_'What's on your mind, Haruhi? You seem a bit angry today. Care to talk about it?' _

Haruhi smiled to herself. They genuinely cared. She really wasn't in the mood to text at the moment, so she replied with a short text. _  
_

Kaoru lifted his head a little when he heard the notification tone ring. "Hika, that might be Haruhi."

Hikaru lifted his head also, reaching for the phone buried in his pocket. "It's from her," he replied, looking at the flashing screen. He clicked on the message and read it, grinning widely. "Kao, look! Look!" Hikaru forced the phone into Kaoru's hand and made him read the text.

"Oh my god, Hikaru! This is the first time she's said that!" Kaoru and Hikaru began hopping around joyfully, forgetting completely about replying. "Wait!" Kaoru yelled, remembering the text. "We should reply!"

Hikaru nodded, typing a short three-letter response. He ran out the door, Kaoru's hand in his.

* * *

**Did I keep you in suspense as to what Haruhi's text message was? If you can guess I'll give you a virtual cookie c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again :3 I hope I didn't keep you all in suspense for too long...though it's literally been two hours since I posted the first chapter. Virtual waffles to all of you who followed/favorited/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hikaru and Kaoru began setting up things at their mansion while they waited for Haruhi to come over. They wondered what was taking so long, then remembering she most likely had to walk since her father worked late.

Haruhi walked slowly, carrying her backpack over her shoulder. She hated walking around with the ugly bag on her shoulder. At least the Hitachiin manor wasn't as far away as school was. It was only half the distance.

Kaoru checked his watch, sitting down in the den. Hikaru sat next to him, checking his phone. "I wonder where she is," he thought aloud.

"Me too," Kaoru replied. He checked his watch again, even though it had only been ten seconds. "Should we wait outside for her?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Either way is fine. I just feel bad that she has to walk around in the cold by herself."

"You heard her, she said she wanted to walk."

Kaoru stood up, instinctively reaching a hand down and helping Hikaru up also. He pulled him towards the large doors, quietly telling the servants they were going out for a few minutes of fresh air. Hikaru pushed open the door just wide enough for their bodies to fit through, then shut it rather harshly.

Haruhi turned the final corner she had to, then continued as she saw the large house coming into view. She smiled lightly, shifting the weight of the bag to her other shoulder. She walked a little faster, pulling her phone out of her pocket and hitting number '2' on speed dial. It immediately began dialing the Hitachiin twins.

Hikaru looked down at his ringing phone, seeing a picture of Haruhi and the words 'incoming call'. He held it out, answering the call and setting it to speakerphone. "Haruhi, we would have given you a ride," Kaoru said.

"I could use the exercise," Haruhi replied. She chuckled. "Besides, I'm only a couple minutes away now."

"Okay, I guess we'll see you soon, then," Hikaru said, hoping to make the phone call short.

"Yeah," Haruhi replied with a smile. "Be there soon. Bye!"

Haruhi hung up before the twins had a chance to say good-bye. They frowned. "Why did she even agree to this, Hika?" Kaoru asked.

"What do you mean, Kao?"

"I mean, she never comes over to play dressup..."

"Maybe since it's a special occasion?"

Haruhi turned up the long driveway, seeing the twins in a discussion on the top step. She smiled, walking faster. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" she called. The twins turned and looked at her, smiles on their face.

Kaoru was the first to come down the steps, followed by Hikaru. "Haruhi, we're so happy to see you!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Yeah, follow us. We'll lead you inside," Hikaru replied with a grin. He pulled the girl softly in between the two boys, each of them wrapping their arms around her shoulders. She smiled, wrapping each of her hands around their waists, startling them.

She looked to Hikaru, then Kaoru, noticing the same cute blush on their faces. She giggled. "There's something I need to talk to you guys about," she said softly as Hikaru opened the large door and led them inside.

Kaoru looked down at her, eyebrows raised. "What is this something?" he asked curiously, now taking the lead and taking them upstairs to their bedroom.

Haruhi giggled. "Later. After we finish homework."

Hikaru was curious too, sighing at the girl. "You tease us so well, Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled. "I know I do."

Kaoru opened the door to their bedroom, taking his arm off her shoulder. "Make yourself at home," he gestured to the room. Haruhi smiled, taking her hands away from their waists and pulling away from Hikaru's arm that had been resting on her shoulder. She dropped her heavy bag on the floor, sitting down next to it and beginning to pull out books.

"What subject should we start with?" Haruhi asked, already pulling a pencil out of her bookbag and scribbling on her math homework.

Hikaru looked at the girl, a cheshire cat grin spreading wide on his face. He walked slowly over to the girl, who was oblivious to what he was doing, and crouched down. He shut her book slowly. "How about we have you try on some dresses first?"

"For what?" Haruhi asked. "I thought I was here to do homework..."

"We'll do homework," Kaoru said.

"Later," Hikaru finished. Hikaru grabbed her by the hand, gently pulling her to her feet and leading her to the closet. "For now, we're going to have you try on dresses for the Christmas Gala."

Haruhi giggled. "You guys are so funny. Like I'm really going to start my own Hostess club, honestly..."

"Haruhi," Kaoru looked at her seriously, "you do know that it's true? You're going to be hosting the hostess club..."

"We're so sad to see you go," Hikaru said, a tear in his eye. "But even our little toy has to move on sometime..."

Haruhi felt a tear fill her eye. "I'm going to miss you guys too, but that won't be for a while, plus who else is going to help me out with the hostess club?"

Hikaru shrugged. "We're not sure yet. Tamaki hasn't told anyone but Kyoya the details." Hikaru wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, Kaoru appearing by her side and doing the same. The two led the girl to the large closet doors.

"Isn't this your closet?" Haruhi asked when Hikaru stopped in front of the large doors.

"Yeah," Hikaru replied. "We keep all of our designs in here, really."

Haruhi shrugged, allowing the two to lead her inside. She gaped at how large it was, it was bigger than her whole apartment, and so neat. She noticed the shiny white marble floors and the mirror walls. She looked at herself, her hair was messy. She tried to fix it quickly, being shown around to the boys' designs and the girls' designs. A doorway separated them, along with a curtain. Kaoru stepped inside the girls' room, showing her the rack of designs they'd picked out for her to try on, all of them being red and green and white. He then left, leaving her to change while he and Hikaru showed her how to properly display their suits for the occasion.

* * *

**Sorry for the kinda short chapter. This is a pretty quick update! :D They probably won't all be this quick...sorry about that...no, don't take out the pitchforks! I should probably start running XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**No author's note, really.**

**A virtual waffle for everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

Haruhi drew the curtain that separated the Hitachiins' male designs from their female designs. She poked her head around the curtain. "Hikaru, could you zip me up really quickly?" she asked. "I can't reach the zipper.

Hikaru blushed, nodding. He met her in the design room, zipping the dress up carefully. "Thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome," Hikaru replied softly, rejoining his brother.

Haruhi pulled the curtain all the way back, shocked to see the twins in two white suits, one wearing a green tie with a red rose pinned to the pocket, the other a red tie with a green leaf cluster pinned to the pocket. "Why did you guys change too?"

"We wanted to match," Kaoru shrugged. Hikaru remained silent; he was still staring at the beautiful dress.

"You like it?" Haruhi asked Hikaru, noticing he hadn't spoken since he zipped her up. She was wearing a silky white no-sleeve dress that had a red bow tied around it that hit the floor.

"It's pretty, don't get me wrong," Kaoru began, "but I don't think it really screams _Haruhi. _What do you think, Hika?"

"It's pretty," Hikaru mumbled. Haruhi giggled, rolling her eyes. "But you're right, it doesn't scream Haruhi. Could you try on something else?"

Haruhi sighed. "I'll give you five more dresses, then we work on homework, alright?"

"Alright," the twins replied simultaneously, wide grins spread on their faces. They watched Haruhi vanish back into the room, pulling the curtain all the way back over the doorway.

Haruhi fumbled through the rack, looking for something worth her time. She found a really pretty tank dress with a red sparkly bodice and a red and white polka dot skirt with a white bow. She smiled, pulling it off the rack and slipping out of the silky dress she was wearing.

Haruhi carefully put the dress back on the hanger, hanging it on the rack again. She slipped the new dress off its hanger, pulling it about halfway up her stomach and realizing that she didn't know how to lace up the back. She sighed, pulling it up a bit so it covered her breasts. She walked over to the curtain, drawing it back so just her head was visible. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her expectantly. "Could one of you help me, well, get this right?" she asked, blushing.

Kaoru nodded, Hikaru only standing there with a shocked expression. He followed her into the room, closing the curtain completely. He turned to the girl, who was holding the dress up so it covered her. Kaoru blushed lightly, giggling at the girl. "You need help lacing it up?" he asked.

"Yes, please."

Kaoru got behind her, gently lacing up the back, blushing when he realized she had no bra on. He whispered in her ear, "Can you pull your hair up, please?"

For some reason the words sent shivers down the girl's spine. She nodded, blushing furiously, and pulled her hair away from her neck. She held it up, the dress slipping a little. She sighed, at least Kaoru was behind her.

Kaoru noticed the dress slip a bit, trying to ignore it. He continued lacing the back up until he had successfully completed it, noticing the skirt was a bit wrinkled in the back. He fixed the skirt, accidentally brushing the girl's thigh in the process. "S-Sorry," he mumbled.

Haruhi blushed, feeling Kaoru's soft hand hit her thigh. "It's alright," she mumbled in response.

"Can I see it now?" Hikaru asked impatiently. Haruhi smiled, walking to the curtain and pulling it back. Kaoru stood behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Hikaru had a look of pure jealousy. "It looks good," he mumbled.

"I don't know," Kaoru made an excuse for her to change again. "Maybe you should try something red and green? We haven't seen how you look in green yet."

Haruhi chuckled at the pouting boy. "Hikaru, come with me. I might need some help picking out a dress you think would suit me. You can help me lace it up this time, okay?"

Hikaru blushed, not knowing his anger had shown that much on his face. "O-Okay," he followed the girl back into the room, Kaoru stepping out with a soft smile. He sat down in one of the chairs and awaited the coming of a sure to be beautiful dress.

Hikaru pulled out three green dresses, telling Haruhi to choose the one she liked most. She grinned, taking an off-shoulder red and green dress. Hikaru smiled, putting the other two on the rack. He knew this one was the most difficult to put on properly.

"Don't look while I take off this dress," Haruhi said. Hikaru nodded, turning around. Apparently Haruhi didn't remember the walls were all mirrors. Hikaru tried his best to avoid looking in them, glancing once to see her half-exposed, catching the smallest glimpse of her undergarment. He looked away with a blush, playing with his hands.

"You got it somewhat on yet?" Hikaru asked softly, looking at the girl in the mirror. Unfortunately, he looked at the wrong time and gained himself a furious blush as he saw Haruhi just pulling the top over her breasts, still without a bra on.

"Okay, how do you put this on?" Haruhi giggled at herself. Everything on the dress was hanging so loose.

"I'll take care of it," Hikaru mumbled, turning around and beginning to fix the tulle. He laced up the back of the dress, asking her politely to lift her hair when needed. He then began playing with the tulle skirt, noticing a rather large bulge coming from the third layer of the skirt. Hikaru blushed, knowing he'd have to fix it by going underneath the skirt. "Um, Haruhi?" he said with a dry voice.

"Yes?" Haruhi asked, looking down at the man who was on his knees observing he spot.

"I'm going to have to..." he gestured towards the skirt. Haruhi blushed.

"Oh...alright..." Haruhi looked up as Hikaru put his hands under the skirt, trying not to hit her thighs. His hand brushed up against them a few times, him blushing furiously. He pulled the tulle layer down so it matched the others, sighing with relief and standing up. He took a step back, admiring the girl from head to toe. The green dress with the lacy bodice was definitely a good choice. The white sash with red lace laid overtop of it was also a good choice. He was glad his brother was such a good designer.

"Let's go show Kao the dress, shall we?"

* * *

**I feel like this chapter was just a 'Say Yes to the Dress' Ouran style. XD Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No author's note again...**

**Virtual waffle to all of you who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hikaru smiled at the girl, wrapping his arm gently around her waist and leading her to the curtain. He pulled it back for her, allowing her to step through. Kaoru stood up, his jaw dropped. Haruhi giggled, twirling around in the dress. "This one is so pretty!" she said in the midst of her spinning. Hikaru chuckled.

"You gave her one of my designs to try on?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"Seemed like your designs would suit her better than mine," Hikaru murmured back. Haruhi, still twirling, began tottering everywhere. Kaoru jumped in to stop her from falling. Haruhi giggled.

"You're my _hero _Kaoru!" she said playfully, looking up at his eyes as he caught her. Hikaru smiled softly. Kaoru helped her to her feet.

"Just be more careful, alright?"

"Alright!" Haruhi went back to spinning, this time slowly. Hikaru and Kaoru discussed the dress, knowing it was perfect for Haruhi. Haruhi giggled again, looking at her shoes that she forgot to take off. She smiled up at the twins. "I like this one!" she said.

Kaoru and Hikaru smiled. "Then that's the dress you'll wear," they replied simultaneously.

Suddenly Haruhi snapped back into reality. "Right, homework. I was here for homework." She bolted through the curtains, then right back out of them. "Er, Kaoru? A little help please?" Haruhi asked, small smile on her face. Kaoru nodded, blushing.

Kaoru followed her into the room, pulling the curtain behind him. Hikaru frowned, sitting down. It seemed Haruhi liked Kaoru more than him. He shrugged, he was probably mistaken.

Kaoru watched the girl pull her hair up, then began untying the lace that held the dress up. He blushed when he realized the lace went all the way down to her waistline, trying to be careful not to touch her there as he went. Failing, his hand brushed up against her lower back, making Haruhi blush lightly and giggle. Kaoru blushed also, taking off the lace all the way.

Haruhi turned around, still holding her hair up. The dress had slipped a little, revealing a little bit more skin. "Can you help me with the front, too?" she asked, smiling.

Kaoru blushed brighter. "Sure," he replied, beginning to help her slip the dress off. He wondered why she wanted his help and not his brother's as Haruhi covered herself with her arms. Haruhi blushed brightly, giggling softly.

"Thank you," Haruhi smiled to him, kissing him on the cheek. Kaoru blushed furiously, his hands gently pulling the dress down to reveal her smooth stomach. He reached her waistline, stopping.

"You got it from here?" he asked. Haruhi nodded. "Do you want me to get out of your way?" Kaoru asked, gesturing towards the curtain. Haruhi thought for a moment. She nodded again. Kaoru nodded, walking away and wondering why she had paused. He thought it would have been a simple 'hell no' and he could have just left.

Kaoru wandered out of the room, closing the curtain behind him. He sat in the chair next to his brother, who looked at him with curiosity. "What did she need help with?" Hikaru asked, causing Kaoru to blush.

"Just needed help undoing the lace," he replied after a moment of thought.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Kaoru would have to tell him at some point what had actually happened in there, but he decided it would be best to tell him after Haruhi was gone so that he didn't completely blow up at the fact. She came walking out of the room, only her bra and bottoms on. This caused both boys to blush furiously. "Hey guys?" Haruhi said, looking at their faces. "I don't know what happened to my shirt..."

Kaoru looked to accusingly. "Did you take it?" he whispered.

"No," Hikaru replied. "Why would I take her shirt?"

"That's fine," Haruhi smiled. "You guys don't mind me not wearing a shirt, right?"

Hikaru and Kaoru both stared at her, wide-eyed. "I...um...uh..."

Haruhi grinned. "Gotcha," she smiled, pulling her shirt out from behind her back and slipping it over her head. "Like I could really lose my shirt in there."

The twins grinned at her. "You got us," they replied simultaneously.

"Let's go work on our homework then, shall we?"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short :/ and that it took me a while. I was going brain dead XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize if you guys think that this is going slowly. :/ I personally ship HikaXHaruXKao so I'm trying to add little fluffy moments for all you other twins and Haruhi shippers out there. Put a waffle (#) in the reviews if you ship the twins and Haruhi so I can see how many of you are reading! :3**

**A virtual waffle to all of those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Haruhi walked out of the large closet, the twins following a few feet behind. She turned around and waited for them to catch up, wrapping her arms around their waists. The twins blushed, wrapping their arms around her shoulders and leading her out of the closet, shutting the door. "We'll make sure your dress is delivered to your house by Monday," Hikaru said.

"It's alright, you can just leave it at the host club," Haruhi replied with a small smile.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Hikaru looked to Kaoru who shrugged. Haruhi sat down on the ground suddenly, landing in front of her books. They looked down at her, confused. "Haruhi, we have a big bed if you wanna sit up there instead," Kaoru smiled down at her. She looked up, hurting her neck a bit. She looked down again at her heavy book bag, thinking.

"Alright," Haruhi shrugged, stuffing her other things into her backpack again. She then picked it up with a groan and stood up. The twins helped her keep herself steady, watching her throw the backpack onto the bed then bounce on it herself. "So, what subject should we start with?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru shrugged, and Kaoru smiled. "How about you pick," Kaoru whispered softly. An idea had spread in his mind. Hikaru noticed this, going along with the plan.

Shivers ran down Haruhi's back for some reason when he whispered that. He looked at the two, who were still standing on the side of the bed. She patted next to her, hoping they'd sit down. "Well, we don't really like history all that much, so we could get that out of the way first..."

"Sounds like a plan," Hikaru said in an equally soothing voice. He slowly crawled onto the bed, crawling around Haruhi and to her left side, leaving room for Kaoru on her right. They looked at each other, smirking and nodding. They placed their heads on either of her shoulders, both yawning simultaneously. "You know Haruhi..." Hikaru began.

"Maybe we could..." Kaoru picked up.

"Take a nap," Hikaru finished, yawning again and burying his nose in the girl's neck. Haruhi shivered as his warm breath was felt on her neck, soon Kaoru's joining it. Haruhi yawned also, she was pretty exhausted.

"We have to do our homework, though..." Haruhi yawned again, cursing herself for yawning.

"But Haruhiiii," Kaoru whined.

"You sound so tired," Hikaru finished.

"I'm tired, but we need to finish our homework," Haruhi said, rubbing her eye.

"But it's Friday, Haruhiiii," they whined simultaneously.

Haruhi thought for a moment. "Fine, we can take a short nap. All that spinning made me tired."

The twins grinned, giving each other a thumbs-up. They scooted up the mattress so that they were sitting where they could recline and be lying on the pillows. Haruhi followed, turning around and crawling towards them both with a grin. They blushed, noticing her shirt was very loose. Haruhi smiled at their blushing, turning around and sitting in between them. She shivered slightly, realizing how cold it was in the room.

"Are you cold, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked softly.

"Would you like to snuggle with us?" Kaoru asked in an equally soft voice. Haruhi nodded sleepily, she was starting to get even more tired. The two flashed each other thumbs-ups as they pulled back the covers and climbed under them. Haruhi did also, lying down. The twins placed their heads right on either side of hers.

Haruhi was out like a light for some reason. She rolled over, moving her hand so it brushed along Kaoru's thigh. Kaoru blushed brightly. "Hika," he whispered.

"Mmhm?" Hikaru mumbled back.

"Her hand...it's on my thigh."

Hikaru's eyes snapped open. He noticed the girl's head was facing towards him, and Kaoru had his face pretty close to hers. He gasped. Kaoru smiled, placing his arm across her waist. Hikaru put his arm a little higher up on the girl's body that Kaoru. He then began to drift off to sleep, leaving Kaoru to sit awake in thought.

Haruhi mumbled a lot in her sleep. Kaoru listened, intent on finding out what she was saying. A few times he thought he'd heard 'Kao' or 'Kaoru' but he couldn't be sure. After about a half hour of silence he clearly heard, "Kaoru..?"

"Haruhi?" Kaoru asked quietly, as to not wake his brother.

Haruhi giggled, her eyes still closed. She smiled brightly. "Why is your arm across my waist?"

Kaoru blushed, going to move it. He felt some form of pressure leave his thigh and begin holding his hand there. "I never said to move it..."

Kaoru smiled. Haruhi began controlling his hand. Soon he was incapable of stopping the girl from making his hand feel her soft thighs and smooth stomach, blushing brightly the whole time. "I need to tell you something, Kaoru..." Haruhi muttered. Kaoru moved his face just inches from hers to be able to hear her.

"What is it, Haruhi?" he asked, his warm breath hitting her face. She grinned.

"I love you..." she whispered, kissing him softly. At first he was shocked, but soon he was kissing back with equal passion, smiling happily. Haruhi removed her hand from his and began feeling his stomach, which was much harder than she had expected. Kaoru pulled the girl closer to him, his legs getting tangled in hers.

Haruhi broke away, smiling. "How do we tell Hikaru..." she muttered softly. Kaoru's smile faded.

"We don't."

* * *

**Okay, I know this is more than a fluffy moment and like a makeout scene but you guys have to wait until the next chapter to see what I'm planning ;P sorry bout that!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola again! Before I continue typing I must answer a question.**

**HidingBehindTheCurtains: Yes it did favor Kaoru X Haruhi because I favor Kaoru over Hikaru. I should have explained that, sorry!**

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kaoru woke up from the wonderful dream with a start. He looked at Haruhi, who was now facing Hikaru. He sighed sadly. He sat up slowly, trying not to wake the other two. He then pulled the covers off of himself and placed both of his feet on the floor, the cool touch alarming him. He slipped his feet into the slippers that sat next to him and stood up, shuffling quietly across the wooden floor.

Hikaru heard a quiet scuffling noise from within his light sleep. He opened one eye and looked at Kaoru leaving the room, wondering where he was going. He shrugged, rolling over and placing his hand on Haruhi's back. She shifted slightly, bringing her knees to her chest and placing her head against Hikaru's collarbone. He blushed slightly, pulling her a little closer.

Kaoru closed the door behind him tightly, walking across the hall to the bathroom. He brushed his hair down, which wasn't all that messed up. His mind began wandering as he closed and locked the door, taking off his clothes and getting into the shower.

Hikaru was drifting off into an even deeper sleep, dreaming about Haruhi like he usually did. He smiled softly as he watched the scene unfold from afar, a small blush spreading across his face.

Haruhi mumbled in her sleep a lot, Hikaru noticed. He wondered what exactly she was always mumbling about. At some point in time he could have sworn he heard Kyoya's name, shrugging it off because when someone mumbles in their sleep they usually don't say any specific words.

Kaoru thought about the dream he'd had, it felt so real. It seemed like something that would never happen to him but to his brother or any other host. He always shoved away his feelings if it meant his brother would be happy, but what he had said to the girl at the end of the dream shocked him the most.

_"What do we tell Hikaru?"_

_"We don't." _

Those words played over and over in his head as the warm water bounced on his skin.

Hikaru pulled the girl closer as he adjusted himself, his chin going on her soft hair. She smiled softly, her hand moving to his waist. Hikaru smiled also in his sleep as in his dream the girl pulled him closer.

Kaoru turned off the water, wrapping a towel around his waist. He picked up the clothes he'd left on the ground and threw them in the laundry basket. He unlocked the door and crossed through the empty hall, opening the door quietly to reveal two still-sleeping hosts. He smiled at them, silently wishing it was him and Haruhi and not Hikaru and Haruhi. He shook off the thought, knowing it would never happen. He sighed, walking into the large closet and turning the lights on to look for something to wear.

Hikaru heard the closet door open, opening his eyes from the wonderful dream and seeing his brother walk in with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He frowned, they usually took baths and showers together, but lately they hadn't been. He lifted his head up to watch him close the closet door behind him. Haruhi began stirring next to him, and he looked down to see the girl open her eyes. "H-Hikaru?" she muttered softly.

"Yes Haruhi?" he replied quietly. Haruhi sat up along with Hikaru, pulling the covers off her.

"Where's Kaoru?"

"He's in the closet, getting changed."

"Oh..." Haruhi stretched her arms, looking around. "Wait! What time is it?"

Hikaru shrugged, looking over to the clock that sat on the bedside table next to him. "Eight fifteen," he replied.

Haruhi nodded, leaning back against the bed. Hikaru watched her carefully. "Why, what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing..." Haruhi replied with a small smile. She was keeping a secret from Hikaru, and he could tell.

"Something is going on, and you're not telling me," Hikaru pointed out. Haruhi giggled.

"Everything's fine, Hikaru. Nothing is going on..."

"Haruhi, don't lie. I want to know what's going on."

* * *

**HA! Cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHA! **

**Sorry bout that...if you guys have any questions about the story or me put it in the reviews and I'll answer them in the next chapter I update or type out! **

**There's a HikaXHaru moment in there, little bit of fluff for you guys who were sad I only had a HaruXKao moment last chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the short chapter also...I have a lot of writers' blocks for like everything I'm typing right now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with another update :3 **

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Haruhi sighed. She really didn't feel like getting into an emotional story right now. She knew if she told him what was going on she was most likely to burst into tears. "Nothing you need to worry about, Hikaru."

Hikaru watched her curiously, then shrugged. "Alright."

Kaoru came out of the closet in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. He looked at the two facing him on the bed. "Should we do our homework now, or have dinner?"

"We were supposed to be doing homework this whole time..." Haruhi muttered, though she was hungry.

"I say dinner," Hikaru voted.

"Me too," Kaoru agreed.

"Then I guess we have dinner," Haruhi also agreed, scooting across the mattress and getting off the bed on Kaoru's side. Hikaru swung his legs over the side he was on, stretching his arms before standing up. Haruhi met the two on the other side of the bed.

"Hold on, I'll go grab something for us," Hikaru said, fixing his hair with his hands as he left the room. Haruhi shrugged, plopping back down on the bed, Kaoru next to her.

The two waited in silence for Hikaru to return with the food he promised. He came back about twenty minutes later holding a tray of sandwiches, setting them down on the coffee table and grabbing one for himself to eat. The two stood up simultaneously, accidentally brushing hands as they went to grab themselves a sandwich. Kaoru blushed, not knowing if Haruhi had noticed.

Haruhi smiled, taking a bite of the sandwich. "This is really good," she said after she swallowed. Kaoru held his sandwich in front of him, looking at it and not taking a bite. Haruhi noticed this, giggling slightly. "It won't get in your mouth if you just stare at it," she joked. He blushed.

Hikaru watched the two as he ate his sandwich. After he finished his he began searching the room for his backpack, which he hadn't used up until now. Kaoru finished his also, helping his brother look while Haruhi began working on her homework alone.

The two found their backpacks stuffed in a corner. Hikaru pulled his out first, Kaoru following. They threw their backpacks onto the bed, jumping onto it afterwards. They took their same positions as earlier, lying on their stomachs and resting their heads on each of Haruhi's shoulders. They watched her write quickly on her homework. "Your handwriting is so neat," Hikaru commented after a few minutes.

"Ours are sloppy," Kaoru added.

"You guys should be doing your homework, too," Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Isn't that the reason I came over?"

The two nodded, taking their heads off her shoulders and taking books out of their bags. Haruhi smiled, closing her history book and moving on to the next.

They finished their homework rather quickly, being able to ask each other questions they needed help on. Haruhi pushed her backpack away from her, the twins pushing theirs onto the floor. It was then that Haruhi's phone began buzzing softly in her pocket. She pulled it out, groaning when her father's name flashed under 'Incoming Call'. "Would you excuse me for a few minutes, please?" she asked as she left the room and sat down against a wall in the hallway, listening to her father cuss her out.

The twins wondered why she had left. "I saw Ranka Fujioka on Caller ID," Kaoru said, looking at his brother with a worried expression. "Do you think maybe they're fighting?"

"No, Haruhi and her dad have a tight bond. Who wouldn't want some privacy when taking a call?"

"Well-"

The door opened, and Haruhi stumbled through it. Her face was pale, her mind making her dizzy as she thought of too many things at once. She sat on the edge of the bed, trying to regain her strength. "H-Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Hikaru asked, placing a hand on her other shoulder.

Haruhi blinked away the tears in her eyes quickly. "Yeah, fine, just a little dizzy."

"You sure?" they replied simultaneously.

"I'm sure."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though it's pretty short! DX Sorry about that...please put the pitchforks away, thank you! XP**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got my laptop taken away...anyways, I'm back now! :D**

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Do you need anything?"

"Like, a glass of water?"

The twins looked at her with a mixture of sympathy and worry. "You guys, I'm fine," she muttered, taking her backpack and moving it to the floor so she could lie down all the way. Her face was less pale, her eyes blank.

"You don't look fine."

"You look sick."

"Thanks," she murmured, burying her head in the comforter and feeling her forehead get hotter. They sighed.

"Haruhi, it's not a bother..." Hikaru replied, then immediately face-palmed. Now she would think it was a bother.

Haruhi flipped herself over. "No, just a little warm..."

"I'll crack a window," Kaoru offered, already standing up.

Haruhi nodded, closing her eyes. She opened one after a few minutes, seeing the window open and Kaoru standing next to it, watching something outside of it. "What're you doing?" she asked curiously. Hikaru put a hand on her shoulder.

"He does this sometimes," he said softly. "He watches the people outside."

Kaoru shook his head, looking away from the window and noticing the two looking at him. "So, now that we have our homework done..." He looked to his brother for his approval. Hikaru nodded.

"We thought maybe we could..."

"Spend a little time..."

"With our toy," they said the last part of their sentence together in such chilling voices that it made Haruhi shiver. She let a smile creep onto her face before she could stop it. The twins were shocked by this, looking to each other and wondering what kind of prank she was playing on them.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked curiously, noticing their weird glances to each other.

"We want to go swimming," Hikaru whined.

"We picked out a bathing suit for you and everything," Kaoru also whined.

"No. I refuse."

"But Haruhiiiii!"

"We let you have the dress, can't you at least do this with us?"

"Where would we go swimming, anyways? It's less than thirty degrees outside." _Speaking of which, now it's pretty cold in here. _

"We have a heated pool," they shrugged simultaneously. "We can always tell Kyoya to add the sixty thousand yen dress to your debt."

Haruhi sighed with defeat. "Fine, where's this stupid bathing suit you want me to wear?"

The twins cheshire cat grinned. "In the closet."

Haruhi muttered cuss words to herself, standing up and trying to keep herself steady as she made her way to the closet, the twins behind her. They led her back into the girls' area, showing her a rack of bikinis for her to choose from as they made their way back into the boys' area and helped each other with swim trunks.

Haruhi looked at all the beautiful designs, picking one that made every other one seem completely ugly. She stared in awe at the tube top-ish baby blue bikini, slipping her shirt and her bra off and putting the top on. It fit really well, then she realized she needed it to be laced up. She sighed. Why did everything they make need to be laced up? She replaced her jeans with the bathing suit bottoms, telling herself as she slipped them on it was only for not having more of a debt.

Or was it?

She pulled back the curtain a portion of the way, looking to see if either of them would be willing to help her lace up the back. She saw a little more than necessary, turning back into the curtained off room and blushing like crazy.

Hikaru saw the curtain swish back into place as he pulled his trunks the rest of the way up. "Haruhi?"

Kaoru looked over to the curtain as well, readjusting the shorts. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly and in a high-pitched voice. She blushed even brighter, listening to the two walk in.

"Pfft, you're not ready," Kaoru chuckled at the back of the suit. "Here, let Hikaru help you with that." He looked to his brother, who was looking with a shocked expression at him. He then slid into place behind the girl, lacing up the back of the top.

"Can you lift your hair up?" he whispered softly, sending shivers down the girl's spine. She nodded, pulling her hair up and paying a lot of attention to the feeling of Hikaru's fingers brushing against her back. He finished tying up the back, then stepped back. "Turn around," he said softly.

Haruhi turned around, both of the twin's jaws dropping. "You're...beautiful," they said simultaneously. She giggled, blushing even brighter red. They just stared at her for a few minutes until Haruhi shook her head, coming back to reality.

"Weren't we going to go swimming?"

* * *

**Okay so I started updating this chapter like 3 days ago then forgot about it and I'm really sorry! DX PLEASE PUT THE PITCHFORK AWAY, MOTHER! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai guys! I'm back with yet another update :3 I just recently got addicted to Minecraft so I had my phone sitting right next to me and every time I got an email for another follow/favorite/review I told myself five more minutes. It didn't work. ANYWAYS, now that I've pried myself away from that deadly game, I'm ready to update! XP**

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The twins led the girl down to the indoor pool, stopping to grab towels on the way inside. It was so large, Haruhi immediately thought. It was so steamy inside, also. She dipped a foot in the pool, noticing it was just the right temperature. She looked to the other two, who were setting down their towels on the outside of the pool. "Come on, let's go swimming!" Hikaru tugged her gently towards him.

"I'm not so sure about this..." Haruhi muttered as Kaoru let go of her hand suddenly, her falling into Hikaru's arms and blushing.

"What's not to be sure about? We're only going swimming, Haruhi..."

"I should really call my dad to make sure it's alright that I'm not home," she lied. She wasn't about to call her father anytime soon.

"I don't think he would mind," Hikaru whispered softly, causing her to shiver in the warm room. He placed his first finger under her chin, gently pulling it up to look into his eyes. She blushed, trying to look away, but Hikaru wouldn't let her. "Will you please come swimming with us?"

"Why do you guys wanna go swimming so badly?" she mumbled.

"I have Kyoya on speed dial," Kaoru pointed out, holding his phone up. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but only for twenty minutes."

"Forty-five."

"A half hour."

The twins thought about this. "Deal," they replied simultaneously, matching grins on their faces. She groaned, pulling away from Hikaru and sitting at the edge of the deep end. The twins jumped in, getting her very wet. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms playfully.

"That wasn't funny, you guys," she huffed when they resurfaced. They smirked, diving underwater in her direction. She lifted her legs out of the water, not wanting to be dragged into the pool. She didn't see them for a while, the water was a bit murky from chlorine. She got her face a little closer to the water, looking around. She could faintly see the drain at the bottom of the pool, but no twins. She was about to pull away when both orange-haired boys popped out of the water, kissing each of her cheeks and then diving back under. She giggled softly, watching them pop up again in the shallow end.

"Was that funny, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked across the pool, noticing her giggling.

"A little bit," she admitted. They smirked, diving back underwater. Haruhi pulled her face away from the edge this time, leaving her arms where they were. She pulled her knees to her chest, watching for the orange hair to reveal them. She didn't spot it. She figured they were just waiting for her to put her head close to the water again, so she stood up quietly and began fast-walking around the pool and getting in the shallow end quietly. She grinned at her idea, diving underwater and opening her eyes. Surprisingly, they didn't sting against the chlorine. She looked around for the twins, spotting one underneath where she had been sitting, the other a few feet away. She smiled, coming up for air before going after whichever one was closer (she couldn't really tell from underwater).

As she approached the twin silently, they began swimming upwards. They caught their breath, diving back under and almost hitting her with their feet, she smirked, gently grabbing their ankle and harshly yanking on it.

She figured out the twin she was teasing was Hikaru. He screamed underwater, swimming to the surface and around the pool. He noticed Haruhi wasn't there, grinning widely and diving back under. He opened his eyes, seeing the girl. He smiled warmly at her, motioning for her to come up. She did, him following. "You smart little bitch," he said jokingly.

"This is why you don't mess with me," she replied. She hated admitting that she was actually having a little fun with the twins. "How about we have some fun with Kaoru too?" she grinned deviously.

* * *

**Sorry again for the short chapters -_- I'm running out of ideas! GAH! NO! THERE'S STILL LIKE 20 MORE CHAPTERS! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back with chapter 10! I recently posted a new story, and I've been spending a lot of time on that one... oops ^.^**

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hikaru and Haruhi secretly and quickly created a plan. Haruhi smirked at it, noticing Kaoru coming up for air they quickly dove under. Kaoru drew a long breath, wondering where Haruhi was when he looked around. "Haruhi?" he asked the empty room. "Hikaru?"

"Kao-Kao!" Hikaru thrashed around in the water. "Kao! Something's in the water! Kao-"

"Hikaru? Hikaru!" Kaoru dove underwater and followed him, seeing him get deeper and deeper. He grabbed one of his wrists and began pulling him to the surface, Haruhi tugging on his ankle. He tugged harder and harder until suddenly Haruhi stopped tugging. He pulled Hikaru up to the surface, wondering why Haruhi would do that. He saw her sitting at the edge of the pool, kicking the water around. "You bitch! What were you doing?! He could have died! He doesn't have strong lungs! LOOK AT HIM! He isn't breathing! Hika, Hika!" Kaoru hoisted him up onto the stone outside the pool, Hikaru winking quickly to Haruhi before closing his eyes again. He was doing a good job of looking dead.

Haruhi smirked. "You think this is funny?! Really Haruhi, I thought you were deeper than that!" Kaoru began moving himself closer to perform mouth-to-mouth (which he didn't mind doing at all) when Hikaru wrapped both of his arms around his brother's neck and kissed him.

Haruhi usually didn't watch incest moments in the club room, but she was drawn to it for some reason. She couldn't take her eyes away, and Kaoru couldn't pull himself away.

Finally the two broke apart, both of them panting. "What...the hell?" Kaoru said, looking to Haruhi then to Hikaru then to Haruhi again.

"We got you good, didn't we?" Haruhi grinned. "And that concludes your half hour of swimming with Haruhi. Goodbye!" Haruhi stood up and began making her way to the door, picking up a towel on her way.

"Wait, Haruhi! Don't go yet!" Hikaru and Kaoru both stood up simultaneously, going to reach out and grab her arm. Haruhi pulled away before they could, wrapping the towel around herself and going to the door. She put her hand on the knob, thinking for a moment. She turned back around to see the two frozen in their spots. She sighed, pulling her hand away slowly.

"No more stupid jokes, and I'll swim for ten more minutes," she muttered, because she really just wanted to swim without having to act dead. The twins agreed, and so they swam for well over ten more minutes.

Haruhi had to admit it was one of the best times of her life.

* * *

**Okay okay I know cheesy ending and short chapter but there will be more soon, I promise!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long for an update, I was on vacation for a few days up in Mackinac City! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Haruhi got out of the pool, wrapping herself in a towel. The twins got out also, swinging their towels around their necks. They wrapped their arms around her waist, walking her out of the room. She instantly shivered when she left the steamy room. They held her tighter, leading her back up to their bedroom.

"That was fun, I hate to admit," Haruhi mumbled with a smile. The twins grinned at her.

"Do you want to spend the night?" they asked curiously. Haruhi thought for a moment, about her and her father fighting.

"I dunno if I can..." she played with her hands.

"It's just one night," Hikaru said softly.

"I'm sure your dad won't mind," Kaoru continued in an equally soft tone.

"But he will," she walked a little faster, pulling away from them. They looked at her worriedly.

"Is something wrong, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"You seem really upset," Hikaru stated.

"I'm fine," she replied without looking at them. They looked at each other and shrugged. They sped up, wrapping their arms around her waist again.

They stopped in front of their bedroom door, Kaoru pushing the door open for them. Haruhi shivered again, they had left the window open. Hikaru let go of her waist and went to close it while Kaoru grabbed a blanket that sat on top of the couch. She thanked him quietly, wrapping it around herself.

"Care to tell us what's on your mind?" Kaoru asked, leading her to the couch and sitting down. Haruhi sat down too, and Hikaru joined them.

"My dad's been drinking again lately," she muttered. The two looked at her, shocked. "He kicked me out of the apartment."

"Then why do you keep saying that he doesn't want you here?"

"Because he doesn't, and that's the truth," tears filled her eyes. "The reason he started drinking was because he thought Tamaki and I were dating and the thoughts kept going through his head that we were gonna get married and I was gonna turn out to be a loner."

"What does that have to do with us though?"

She let a tear fall. "He doesn't even want me around the hosts anymore. He thinks that you guys are all awful."

"Except Kyoya I'm guessing," Hikaru muttered.

"Him too," she added, another tear falling. "I just don't want to lose you..."

The twins hugged her tightly. "You won't lose us, Haruhi. We'll make sure of that."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, cuz I went brain dead towards the end! XP**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola peepz! I'm thinking of publishing another story after this and want to get started writing it as soon as possible, so if you have any ideas, feel free to email or PM me about it! I'll give you half credit at least for the idea! :)**

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The twins were already preparing a room for the girl before she could object. She rolled her eyes at the two, sitting alone on the couch wrapped in a blanket and watching them. "Hey, I'm gonna go put my clothes back on," she said loudly, and without waiting for a response she went into the closet and showed herself around.

She easily found the women's half of the room that was divided by the curtain. She pulled it back and moved it back into place when she stepped through. She then looked to her pile of folded clothes that sat on a small table. She looked around a bit, seeing many original designs from them that she hadn't noticed before. All of the drawers filled with clothing taunted her. _They wouldn't mind, would they? _she thought, beginning to move towards a set of large glass doors that contained a whole six racks of skirts.

Hikaru and Kaoru could hear the sound of metal hangers sliding on metal racks. They looked to each other confusedly, then smirked. She was in the dressing room. They went into the men's area, quickly changing into regular clothes then making their way to the curtain. "Ooh," they heard escape Haruhi's lips. They drew back the curtain slowly, jaws dropping simultaneously.

Haruhi looked over to the moving curtain, giggling slightly at the twins' faces. "Close your mouth, you're gonna catch flies," she muttered, walking over to the curtain and pulling it back. She continued to observe her outfit in the mirror as the twins redrew the curtain and stepped through.

"You having fun in here Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, observing her excellent skills.

"Just fooling around a little...I'm really sorry. I should have asked. I'll take them off right away," she muttered, already taking off the oversized sweater.

"No, no, that's alright," Hikaru observed her styling. "You actually did pretty well. Is this the first time you've styled outfits before?"

"Well, yeah, I never really had much to style with," she said with a shrug. They looked to each other, light bulbs going off.

"How would you like to meet our mother, Haruhi?" they asked in unison. She looked at them, shocked.

"You've never offered for me to meet your mother," she replied quietly.

"We never knew you were so good at styling clothes."

"This? This is nothing, I just threw a few pieces together..."

"That's not just throwing a few pieces together. That's brilliant," Kaoru took a step forward, admiring her layering.

"Whatever it is, I don't know..."

"Come on, she's coming home for the weekend," Hikaru whined.

"She'd love you," Kaoru whined also.

"Fine!" Haruhi finally agreed. They smiled to each other. "Can I wear this a little longer?" she asked with a small smile and a blush.

"By all means," they replied. "You can keep it."

"Oh, no, you guys are already giving me the dress..."

"Haruhi, we have tons of clothes here. It's the least we can do..."

"Oh, alright," she blushed, looking at her boots.

After a few minutes of silence, Haruhi looked up at them. "Now what do we do?"

"We set up a movie in the media room," they smiled at her. She shrugged, following them out of the room and to the movie room.

"What movie is it?" she asked as they approached. They smirked to each other.

"You'll see."

* * *

**Who knows what movie they're gonna watch? O.O If you guess correctly I'll give you a virtual chocolate chip cookie! (^.^)/ O**

**(Chocolate chips not included. XP)**


	13. Chapter 13

**13 is my unlucky number, so if I completely fuck up this chapter I am so sorry. XP **

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Haruhi was pushed into a leather chair in the front of the media room, the twins on either side of her. She gaped at the large television that sat in front of them, showing previews to newer movies. "What are we watching, anyways?" Haruhi questioned after the third new release preview. The twins looked at each other with grins.

"Just wait and see."

Haruhi pouted playfully, crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue. Still, she continued to watch the previews intently, trying to figure out what it was. After six action genre previews, she could determine it was a superhero movie. Finally the starting screen appeared, Haruhi grinning. "How did you guys know?"

The twins grinned at each other, glad they'd chosen a good movie. They pressed play, watching the screen to 'The Avengers' fade to black and the piracy warning flash. Haruhi sat in excitement. "I haven't seen this yet. I've been asking my dad to get it for months."

They rose their eyebrows at this, then shrugged. Wasn't Haruhi fighting with her dad?

Haruhi looked over at both of them in turn, rolling her eyes. "My dad only just kicked me out yesterday, and that was only because he'd had too much to drink."

Haruhi then turned her attention to the movie, pulling her knees to her chest. She set her chin on top, her arms wrapping around her calves. The twins each rested an arm on the back of her chair, watching the movie.

Haruhi smiled happily at the movie, watching intently. The twins, however, were antsy. They could never manage sitting quietly and watching the full movie before. Haruhi noticed this, looking to both of them in turn. She giggled at the faces they were making to try and remain quiet. "Got something to say?" she asked them.

Hikaru blushed, Kaoru chuckling. Haruhi rolled her eyes, smiling. She looked back to the movie.

The twins did the same, keeping sarcastic comments and spoilers to themselves.

When the movie finished, Haruhi stood up and stretched. "Thank you both for watching this with me." She hugged Hikaru first, then Kaoru. She yawned.

"You tired, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's been a pretty long day..." she muttered. She was curious as to why she was tired, even with the nap. She shrugged it off as the twins led her out of the room. She nodded in thanks as they showed her the guest room they had prepared for her. "This...is a guest bedroom?" she muttered, looking around. It was so big.

They nodded. "We know, it's a little small," they said simultaneously. She rolled her eyes.

"This is bigger than my whole apartment."

"Well, if you need anything, we're right across the hall," Hikaru said.

"The closet is full of clothes your size," Kaoru continued.

They then left the room for her to change. She sighed, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket. It was her father again. She answered it, pushing it up to her ear and immediately yanking it away as she was cussed out loudly. She pushed it back against her ear as his voice got quieter. "Where are you?!" Ranka growled.

"I'm staying with the Hitachiin twins," she replied, tears forming in her eyes.

"Get home. Now."

"No."

"You little bitch, I told you to come home!"

A tear slid down her cheek. "No, dad..."

"You listen to me."

"You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying. I slept on a park bench last night because of you!" Haruhi cried, then hung up. She sat down on the edge of the bed and covered her face with her hands as she started crying. She soon lay down on the bed, slowly crying herself to sleep.

She lay there for a while, her tears slowing down and now being slight whimpers every now and then. Soon she was sleeping, one final tear slipping down her cheek before she slipped into a dream.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! School is rolling around, so I probably won't be updating as much! DX I know, it's horrible! XP**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delayed update, I've been busy with my honors' classes -_- I'M TOO LAZY FOR THIS SHIT!**

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_After the sleepover _(A/N: Because I think I dragged this on far too long)

Haruhi curled herself up into a ball on the music room couch, smiling softly at not having to sleep on a park bench again. The twins had gone up to their classes already.

She did enjoy the silence of the room a lot. It was so calm it was almost unrealistic. All the other hosts were in classes whereas she had done so much extra work that she could skip classes for a month and still be alright. She fell asleep quickly and without thought.

Three hours later the lunch bell rang, barely audible to Haruhi from inside the music room. She sat up slowly, looking around. She then remembered she was in the music room and began wiping away the sleep in her eyes. She walked over to the private bathroom, looking in the mirror and noticing her hair had fluffed up on one side. She sighed angrily, beginning to comb it down with her fingers when she heard the host club door open.

She peeked her head out of the bathroom, noticing a tall blonde figure silently sweep across the room and behind some curtains she had somehow never noticed before. They didn't seem to notice her, so she crept out of the small room and into the larger one, listening to a piano start to play.

She gasped. She hadn't heard Tamaki play piano since they met that bratty elementary school kid...she pulled back the curtains slightly, looking at his closed eyes and his fingers bouncing across the piano keys.

As if that wasn't pretty enough, he began singing a beautiful song in what Haruhi was pretty sure was French.

_"J'ai attendu toute ma vie_  
_à jouer une chanson simple, j'ai écrit_  
_pour une fille qui ne sait pas le vrai moi_  
_mais je ne connais pas une seule note_  
_serait-il remuer une émotion heureuse_  
_serait-il lui faire arracher à une telle chanson_  
_Je ne sais pas si c'est la peine d'essayer_  
_mais parfois j'ai besoin de grandir et d'être forte_  
_Haruhi, je t'aime plus que une fille_  
_plus qu'un ami et plus que vous ne saurez jamais_  
_si tu m'aimes en arrière, s'il vous plaît dire quelque chose_  
_parce que je ne peux pas passer ma vie entière_  
_imaginer et rêverie" _

Haruhi was mesmerized by the song so much that she was swaying gently along with the rhythm.

Tamaki stopped playing suddenly, lifting his fingers off the keys and watching the curtain sway slightly as Haruhi's body touched them. There wasn't a draft in the music room, was there? He quietly stood up from the piano bench, grabbing a nearby pencil that was resting on top of the white grand piano. He slowly and quietly made his way out of the music room, looking around cautiously.

Haruhi heard the music stop and slowly stopped swaying. She blushed when she realized she had only been listening to music, but that had never happened when she had listened to other music...

She ran and hit in the changing room just as Tamaki came out, holding a pencil as his weapon. She giggled softly as he shrugged, going back into the curtained-off area and playing that beautiful song again.

* * *

**I hope you guys all enjoyed! I'm gonna be writing a somewhat goofy story that'll be updated not NEARLY as much as the other ones where I'll basically be hanging out with the host club along with my good friend who doesn't have a FanFiction account! If you guys want to check it out, it'll basically just be going through the goofiness of what happens after all the customers have left...of course, we'll be taking any questions you may have for me or my friend or any of the hosts/if you want any people to make guest appearances (such as yourself) then send me a private message about it! :P all further details will be explained when I publish the story!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Again, I'm really sorry for the delayed update. I'm going to try and get an update in once a week, but it might be difficult with homework, so if I don't you have the right to spam my PM's with hatred, flames, and bananas.**

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The twins had pretty much ignored the fact that Haruhi had skipped classes and lunch, shrugging it off and assuming she had gone to do better things. Their usual bored facial expressions remained printed on their face through all of Kyoya's meeting at the lunch table as they looked from host to host, the small gap in between them where Haruhi should be, and the somewhat larger chair next to Kyoya's where Tamaki should be.

Where _was _Tamaki, anyways?

The possibilities floated through their heads. Maybe he was raping Haruhi...maybe he was making out with Haruhi...somehow, all of these thoughts involved Haruhi. They nodded in agreement to each other, quietly excusing themselves from the table simultaneously and rising. They walked quickly out of the lunchroom and practically ran up to the music room.

Haruhi listened to the song to herself from inside the changing room. She had her eyes closed and was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest in her favorite chair. She swayed softly, an abrupt slam of the music room door snapping her out of it. She opened her eyes as she heard Hikaru's voice yell something, but it was muffled, as if something was covering his mouth. She put her feet down and stood up slowly, stretching as she heard loud footsteps cross by the changing room.

She peeked her head out to see Tamaki walking quickly towards the twins, asking them nervously why they were in the room. They looked around the large main room. "Haruhi was in here."

"She was?" he asked nervously, his head looking in every direction at practically the same time.

The two nodded, noticing the brunette's head peeking out of the changing room door. She pulled one finger to her mouth, telling them to remain quiet as she sneaked quietly along the walls, diving behind the large pillars when Tamaki looked her way. "Did you see that?" Tamaki asked, thinking he saw the blurry outline of a certain brunette. He took a few steps in the direction he'd seen the figure. The twins shook their heads coolly. Kaoru placed a hand on Tamaki's forehead.

"Boss, you're burning up," he said innocently. Tamaki freaked out.

"What?! No! I'm fine! Do you know where Haruhi is?!" Tamaki tried to pull himself away from the twins.

"I dunno boss, you _are _very warm," Hikaru replied, placing a hand on his cheek. Tamaki blushed.

"Get your hands off me, I'm looking for Haruhi!" Tamaki broke away from them. They watched him run out of the room, shrugging. Haruhi peeked out from behind a pillar, giggling.

"I'm gonna go find Tamaki, stay here," she smiled at the two of them, then half-ran out the door and down the hallway, Tamaki already gone. She looked around slowly, wondering where he could have gone. She slowly started off towards the 1-A classrooms, assuming he had gone that way to look in her classes for her.

* * *

**Short chapters -_- I apologize...**

**Don't forget to check out my new story 'Host Club: After Hours'!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'M BACK! Did you guys miss me? ;P**

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Haruhi increased in speed slowly as she looked for the senpai. Finally giving up, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted him.

Tamaki stopped running down the hallway when his phone rang. He answered the text quickly, Haruhi finding him in a mere thirty-six seconds. "That was a really pretty song you were playing in the music room," Haruhi smiled. Tamaki blushed deep red.

"I didn't know you were in there..." he rubbed the back of his neck, smiling nervously.

"I know."

"So, um, are you ready for the Christmas Gala tonight?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not at all," she said, chuckling. "How will the ladies react to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they don't seem like the understanding type..."

"Oh, you mean about your gender? Don't worry about it, Haruhi."

"But-"

"It's gonna be fine. Trust me."

"How do you know that?"

Tamaki paused for a moment. "Well, I suppose I don't..."

"Exactly."

The bell rang, symbolizing students would be coming back from lunch. Haruhi frowned. "I want all the hosts in the music room. Emergency meeting," Tamaki stated, running off towards the music room. "Spread the word!"

Haruhi shrugged, texting Mori and Hunny and Kyoya. She then walked calmly towards the music room, having to fight against the large crowd of people. She finally pushed open the door, seeing all of the hosts there, sitting in the main seating area. Hikaru and Kaoru patted the spot in between them, so she walked over to them and sat down. Tamaki watched with a hint of jealousy, trying his best to keep it contained. "Alright, everyone! As we all know, tonight is the night we've been waiting for! Tonight we announce the hostess club and its hostesses! But it's also the last night we get to spend with Haruhi being ours! I suggest we spend it wisely! I assume you've got a dress picked out, Haruhi?" Tamaki looked over at her expectantly.

"Yeah," she replied. Tamaki nodded.

"Good. Will you please try it on for us to see?"

"Why do you need to see? I mean, I'll be wearing it tonight..."

"We need to see if it matches our suits."

She shrugged. "Alright. Kaoru, can you please help me with the dress?"

Kaoru stood along with Haruhi and followed her into the changing room where the dress was hanging on a rack with all of the suits. He slipped the dress off the hanger and laid it neatly across a chair. Haruhi was already taking off her shirt, facing away from Kaoru. He stood facing the curtain until she had the dress on and covering her as much as it would. "Can you please help me lace this up now?"

Kaoru smiled, turning around and moving over to her. She turned around, the lace facing him. He began tying it up her back carefully. "All set," he smiled when he had finished the last loop. She smiled, turning around slowly.

"How does it look?"

"Gorgeous," he replied. She giggled.

"Better go show Tamaki before he assumes you're raping me in here," she muttered jokingly. He laughed quietly as she opened the door to the changing room.

All five heads turned simultaneously to the girl. Hunny was the first to gain back the ability to speak. "Haruchan, you're so pretty!"

She smiled. "Thank you, Hunny senpai." Hunny nodded happily.

"I believe that matches," Kyoya commented quietly.

"Looks good on you," Hikaru said softly.

Mori nodded in agreement to Hikaru's comment.

"Oh Haruhi, that looks so beautiful on you! You'll make an _excellent _hostess!" Tamaki sang happily.

"You really think so?"

"I _know _so."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So we're finally getting to the Christmas Party of this fanfic, which means I've only got about ten more chapters! DX I don't know if I'll be doing a sequel yet, but if I do, it'll probably be called 'The Drama of a Hostess Club'! I'm gonna try and complete some of my in-progress fanfics before writing a new one...**

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Haruhi kept the dress on for the rest of the meeting, which lasted until almost the end of the day, so the hosts remained in the music room until it was time to begin preparing the banquet hall that was neatly tucked away in the back of the map. They talked leisurely about mostly the new club and how they would need to begin preparing the space over Christmas break. Haruhi was getting more and more worried about the idea as they talked.

As the end of the day neared, Haruhi took off the dress and hung it back up as the hosts began gathering decorations and taking them down to the banquet hall. She slid out of the dressing room wearing her Ouran uniform and saw that all of the decorations had been taken down already, so she began venturing through the halls and trying to find them.

She ran into Kyoya in the hallway. "Kyoya-senpai, can you show me where the hall is?" she asked. He nodded, changing directions and leading her to the banquet hall. "Thank you," she smiled at him. He replied with a gentle smile.

Haruhi pushed open the door to the hall and looked around. _Damn, they work fast, _she thought, looking around the Christmas-themed room. The high ceilings held silver star ornaments, a long table along one wall was covered in red and green glittery paper, and a large green fake Christmas tree sat in the middle of it all. "You like it?" Tamaki asked from his spot on a ladder. Haruhi looked up at him, giggling.

"How did you guys get this set up so quickly?" she asked.

"We didn't," he replied in a confused manner. "We've been working on this for the past hour and a half."

"Really?" Haruhi questioned herself mostly. Tamaki went back to swirling streamers around a pillar. "Well, it did take me a while to get the lace undone..." she muttered.

The twins appeared by her side. "Haruhi, we need your help with something," they murmured. She looked at them questioningly.

"With what...?" she asked cautiously.

"Just come with us," Hikaru whispered.

"This better not be another one of your stupid games," Haruhi replied.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kaoru muttered, and so the twins wrapped their arms around her shoulders and led her off to the back room, where the rest of the decorations were waiting.

Haruhi let herself be dragged along by them, looking at the flourishes with much interest. She caught one last glimpse before being rather forcefully shoved into the back closet, which was more of a bedroom-sized area.

Tamaki watched the twins drag the girl away and shut her in the closet. He glared at the door, slowly climbing down the ladder all the while watching the door. The lights that shone under the door ceased to exist. He took off his loud shoes, sliding slowly on his socks. Did he dare...? Of course he did. He approached the door, slowly opening it and peering inside. He couldn't see anything.

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! What're the twins planning? Only I know! MUHAHAHA! **

**Send me a PM if you want to be included as an OC hostess in the upcoming chapters! :D**


End file.
